Il y a longtemps
by Kahoko.S
Summary: Il y a longtemps, lorsque les Hommes croyaient encore aux contes et à la magie, trois princesses et leur frère qui vivaient dans un immense château mais entre les murs de ce château se trouvaient de nombreux dangers. Jour après jour le mal tenter de s'y installer. Léger triangle Shika/Ino/Tema, NaruHina, avec un peu de SasuSaku et Neiji/Tenten
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Résumé: J'écris encore l'histoire... C'est au Moyen-Âge!**_

**_Couples: Grande Fana du ShikaIno! P'tit triangle avec Temari... huhu... NaruHina également! Avec un soupçon de NejiTenten et un léger fond de SasuSaku ^-^ _**

**_N.B: J'ai commençais cette story il y a longtemps (d'ailleurs s'en est le titre lol) donc si plus loin dans l'histoire il y a des incohérences ou des styles différents c'est normal!_**

* * *

Quelque part, plongé dans le moyen-âge, une jeune fille ou plutôt une princesse répondant au nom d'Hinata s'éveillait dans un beau château digne des comptes de fée. Sans grande surprise, assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit, se trouvait une tête blonde dont la tête reposait maladroitement sur l'extrême bord du lit. La jolie demoiselle prit une teinte légèrement rosée et toussota afin de réveiller en douceur l'intrus. Celui-ci sursauta et dans un horrible vacarme, suivit d'un cris de la part de la belle, la chaise tomba et la princesse fut tirée hors de son lit pour tomber sans ménagement en contact direct avec le sol. A non, ce n'était pas le sol mais plutôt le jeune homme blond qui avait saisit Hinata afin de ne pas tomber. Effet raté, lorsque la jeune fille se rendit compte de la situation elle poussa un nouveau cris, en même temps que le jeune homme, qui eut pour effet de faire s'ouvrir la porte. Non la porte ne s'était pas ouverte d'elle même, dans l'entrebâillement se trouvait une autre princesse, plutôt énervée d'être éveillée de si bon matin aussi brutalement.

_ Enfin qu'est-ce qui ce... le temps pour la nouvelle venu d'analyser la situation et elle cria à son tour: Naruto sort immédiatement de cette chambre!

_ J-je, mais non, c'était ju...

_ Naruto! insista menaçante la princesse aux cheveux long et dorée.

_ Désolée Ino Nee-Chan, mais il y avait l'orage cette nuit... C'est ma faute, s'empressa d'ajouter Hinata qui venait d'être déposée aussi délicatement qu'une plume sur le sol par son "gardien".

Dans un froissement d'habits et d'un pas lent et mesuré, une autre personne apparût sur le pas de la porte de chambre. Plus grand que les princesses, ressemblant beaucoup plus à Hinata, aussi musclé que le blond et une puissante autorité émanant de lui à la manière d'Ino: Neji apparaissait de mauvaise humeur en cette belle matinée. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et soupira.

_ Naruto, fit-il sur un ton las mais cependant extrêmes dur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux aussi clair que les blés hocha la tête et quitta la pièce dans un bruissement d'air, le plus rapidement possible: autant que lui permettait ses jambes.

_ Allons déjeuner, ajouta t-il pour ses deux soeurs.

Approuvant sans un mot, les deux jeunes filles suivirent leur frère en chuchotant.

_ Tu n'as pas eu peur, toi? murmura Hinata encore troublée par son réveil agitée.

_ ... J'ai rejoins Neji Nee-San cette nuit! souffla Ino en tirant la langue à sa soeur.

Les deux princesses étouffèrent un rire avant de presser le pas et de saisir chacune un bras de leur "adorable" frère. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle où, personne ne les

attendaient.

_ Les jours de pluie sont affreux... soupira Ino

_ Il fait pourtant beau ce matin, je vais voir en cuisine. annonça Neji.

_ Peut-être que Père et Mère comptaient nous faire apporter nos repas au lit? suggéra Hinata.

_ C'est raté, ils vont se poser des questions... répondit la princesse aux cheveux blond.

_ A enfin! Vous étiez là! S'écria un homme aux cheveux argenté dont le visage était à moitié caché en entrant par une petite porte au bout de la salle.

_ Bonjour Kakashi, firent les deux princesse à l'unisson.

_ Excusez-moi, bonjour à vous. Mais lorsque que Kurenaï et moi ne vous avons pas trouver, après les cris provenant des chambres nous avons...

_ Paniqués? proposa Hinata, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Fait tout un drame pour rien? conseilla Ino prête à rire.

_ Alerter tout le château. Répondit Neji revenant des cuisines avec une femme ressemblant grandement à Ino et ayant les mêmes traits que les enfants: la Reine.

Derrière eux se trouvait la dite Kurenaï en grande discutions avec un homme aux cheveux ayant déjà grisonnait: le Roi. A leur suite divers cuisiniers et servants apportaint de quoi constituer le repas des résidents du château.

_ Enfin mes enfants, il faut éviter de nous faire de telle frayeur! gronda faussement la reine en déposant un baiser sur le front de ses deux filles.

_ Vous savez pourtant comme votre mère panique pour un rien! Ria le roi répondant au nom de Jiraya.

_ Quel était l'origine de ce chahut? demanda Kurenaï, la jeune femme était plus jeune de quelques années par rapport à la Reine et au Roi, comme l'était Kakashi. Elle était la tutrice des princesses et du prince ainsi que la dame de compagnie de la reine.

_ Et bien... En réalité, c'était... Il ne voulait pas... hésita Hinata.

_ Naruto, soupira Neji.

Les adultes se regardèrent consternés, décidément il n'en raté pas une. Ce garçon était unique, et pour sur il était différent des adolescents qui se trouvait à cette table. Bébé il

fut déposer devant les portes du château, ne pouvant le garder leur Majesté furent dans l'obligation de s'en séparer. Mais alors ils eurent l'idée de confier le bébé à leur meilleurs amis qui faisaient office de garçon ou dame de compagnie. Kakashi et Kurenaï devinrent donc les heureux parents du petit garçon qui fut baptiser Naruto. La tornade Naruto, plus précisément car le jeune homme n'en ratait pas une. D'ailleurs lorsqu'on parlait du loup...

_ Yosh! Hinata, Ino et Neji ont... hurla Naruto en entrant en trombe dans la salle. Il se stoppa net, et observa les convives tous bien présents avant de rire, gêné.

Tout le monde ria, hormis Neji qui se contenta de sourire, amusé. Malgré toutes les bonnes manières qu'on lui avaient enseigné, Naruto ne savait toujours pas tenir en place, mais il apportait de la gaieté au château malgré qu'il en soit déjà bien emplis. Il était la touche d'humour qui rendait l'atmosphère détendu.

_ Ah non, bon appétit! dit-il joyeusement en sautant sur une chaise, qui tituba dangereusement, pour dévorer avidement un bol de ramen.

_ Naruto! le réprimanda son père adoptif/

_ Quoi? Ch-est bon, ch-ai dé-ch-à dit bon-ch-our!

Consterné il secoua la tête, il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui. Tous mangèrent en discutant des affaires du royaume pour les adultes, et pour les adolescents les activités de la journée étaient évoqués. Aujourd'hui ils n'avaient ni cours avec Kurenaï pour leur culture, ni cours avec Kakashi pour leur forme physique.

_ Bonjour Majestés! clama une voix calme.

_ Bonjour à toi Shikaku, le salua Jiraya.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes de si bon matin? S'étonna la Reine: Tsunade.

_ Certaines réserves ont été volés durant la nuit, les gardes n'ont rien vu, les informa Shikaku qui était le conseiller de leur deux majestés.

_ Les voleurs auront profiter à coup sur de la tempête, soupira Kakashi.

_ Bien, excusez-nous mesdames, Neji, Naruto. Mais nous devons aller régler cette affaire! Annonça Jiraya en quittant la grande table pour rejoindre Shikaku, suivit de près par Kakashi.

Le reste du repas se déroula normalement, et tous regagnèrent leurs appartements afin de faire leur toilette. Les princesses allèrent se promener tandis que les garçons décidèrent d'aller faire quelques exercices.

_ Et si on allait en ville aujourd'hui? proposa Ino

_ Mais... depuis le départ de Sasuke... Nous n'avons plus de garçons d'écurie... tergiversa Hinata.

_ Tu as raison. Maudite Sakura! marmonna la princesse sur un ton plus bas.

_ N-non! Ne dis pas de mal de Sakura Nee-Chan, s'il te plais! Ils ont eu raison... protesta la plus jeune des princesses.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, ils ont trop cru en Roméo et Juliette... termina Ino en se dirigeant vers les écuries.

Roméo et Juliette était l'histoire préférée des jeunes filles, toutes trois l'avaient entendus depuis toujours, enfin depuis qu'elles étaient nées. D'ailleurs c'était la seule qu'elles continuaient à se raconter, trop grande désormais pour toutes les autres, trop "enfantine".

Elles entrèrent en silence dans l'écurie, et tentèrent tant bien que mal de seller et brider leurs cheveux. Mais premier problème: impossible de trouver les selles et les brides.

_ Je suis jalouse! Pesta Ino en se laissant tomber mollement à terre, sur une botte de foin.

_ Ino Nee-Chan! S'écria Hinata choquée de l'attitude de sa soeur.

_ Oh aller, tu ne voudrais pas t'enfuir avec Naruto peut-être pour échapper au trône? fit la princesse blonde taquine.

Sa soeur piqua un far et se cacha la tête entre ses mains, sous le rire cristallin de sa soeur plus âgée.

_ C-ce n'est pas de cela que j-je voulais dire, mais tu t'es assise à terre... l'informa t-elle.

Souriant, la princesse aux yeux bleu ciel s'allongea complètement feignant de s'étirer. Quelques brindilles de pailles s'emmêlèrent dans sa chevelure, coiffée comme celle de sa soeur: c'est-à-dire détachée. Celle-ci se mit à rire.

_ Ow, vous êtes vraiment critiques là... souffla une voix lasse bien connue des deux princesses.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

Hinata arrêta de rire et se tourna pour faire face à leur ami. C'était hallucinant la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre lui et son père. Shikamaru était le fils du conseiller des parents des princesses, de ce fait il était souvent au château et avait donc nouer une amitié avec les princesses mais plus particulièrement avec Naruto et Neji. Lui aimant être au calme et Neji n'aimant pas tellement le bruit, ils s'entendaient à merveille. A eux trois ils avaient, petits, fait tout les coups possible à faire dans un château non habituait aux enfants. Neji étant prince, ils s'amusaient parfois à le cacher durant des heures pour créer la panique.

_ Bonjour Shikamaru, répondit Hinata en l'enlaçant brièvement.

_ Bonjour à toi princesse des foins! lança t-il à celle qui était resté allongée dans la paille.

_ Comme si Monsieur ne le faisait jamais, souligna t-elle.

Se relevant elle alla le saluer d'une magnifique grimace avant d'entreprendre de démêler ses cheveux pour en enlever toutes les brindilles. Dans un « Galère » bien placé, Shikamaru aida la jeune fille relayer par Hinata car il n'était pas des plus doux.

_ Nous souhaitons monter à cheval, expliqua Hinata occupée à soigner la coiffure de sa soeur.

_ Mais... On ne sait pas où se trouve le matériel. Termina Ino.

_ Où sont les gars?

_ Enfin Shikamaru! Tu dois venir en aide à tes princesses, c'est un devoir! S'indigna faussement Ino qui se retourna pour lui faire face, mettant en valeur sa frimousse choquée, ou presque.

_ S-s'il te plais Shikamaru, tenta Hinata.

Le Nara, car c'était son nom soupira avant de tilter.

_ Dites, ils sont au courant, là haut, de votre sortie? fit-il suspicieux.

_ Père est occupé avec les affaires du royaume, Mère fait on ne sait quoi, et Neji et Naruto s'entrainent! énonça Ino comme une leçon.

_ En bref, personne ne sait, résuma le Nara affligé par leur manque de sagacité.

Il alla chercher trois selles et sella les chevaux, puis les brida. Les deux princesses furent ravis, au moins elles étaient escortés. Ils montèrent à cheval, les filles en amazone, et sortirent de l'écurie. Avant de quitter le domaine, Neji et Naruto vinrent à leur rencontre, ce dernier en courant tandis que l'autre marcher tranquillement, puisqu'ils étaient devant eux. Ils durent stopper leur chevaux, sous les protestations d'Ino.

_ Nan mais c'est pas vrai! Shikamaru tu te prends pour Sasuke! En plus là tu nous enlèves pas une mais deux princesses! T'es suicidaire! hurla Naruto en faisant des grands gestes ce qui commençaient à effrayer les montures. Hinata! fit-il suppliant.

_ Naruto idiot, se lamenta l'innocent.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites? fit Neji passablement énervé.

_ Nous sortons! annonça fièrement Ino en tirant légèrement sur les reines pour avancer.

Neji vint se placer, d'une rapidité affolante, devant le cheval qui se cambra légèrement menaçant de faire tomber la princesse.

_ Neji! s'écrièrent à l'unisson Hinata et Shikamaru paniqués.

Pourtant, devant le calme olympien et l'autorité du jeune prince, le cheval, comme effrayé, se calma. Ino défia du regard son frère aîné, Dieu qu'elle regrettait Sakura: au moins elle était la plus âgée et pouvait réprimander Neji. Là elle et Hinata devait se plier aux ordres de leur frère. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, il savait ce à quoi pensait sa soeur, et il en était fière: cette nouvelle autorité n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_ Père et Mère sont-ils au courant de cette sortie? demanda t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait entendre comme réponse qu'un oui ou non.

La princesse aux yeux bleu détourna la tête en feignant l'indignité, celle aux yeux plus clair comme la lune répondit.

_ Non, i-ils sont occupés... répéta t-elle comme Ino l'avait fait.

Cependant dit de cette façon la jolie princesse aux cheveux d'ébène se rendait compte que c'était tout de même d'une grande ineptie. Et elle baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse.

_ Ne balbuties pas, Hinata, la corrigea son grand frère. Naruto, tu les suit, je vous rejoindrez ensuite, déclara Neji sans possibilité de réponse cette fois-ci.

Le blond hocha la tête de haut en bas, et couru aussi rapidement que possible vers l'écurie. Il revint deux minutes plus tard, avec un beau cheval blanc se qui déclencha un rire mal contenu chez Ino qui lança plusieurs coup d'oeil expressif en direction de sa soeur. Celle-ci en avait un noir, celui de Shikamaru était brun tandis que celui d'Ino était de couleur crème. En se rapprochant de sa jeune soeur, Ino murmura:

_ Tiens, voilà le beau Roméo sur son blanc destrier!

Hinata piqua une nouvelle fois un phare et donna un coup sec sur les reines de son cheval qui partit. Ino continua à rire, tandis qu'elle aussi partait, plus lentement. Naruto rejoignit Shikamaru, incompréhensif.

_ Où elle va? demanda t-il incrédule.

_ Dépêches toi de la suivre, moi je m'occupe de l'autre, soupira Shikamaru déjà fatigué.

_ Yosh! Ya le cheval! s'écria Naruto.

_ Il a un nom! cria Ino lorsqu'il la devança.

Hinata devenait déjà un petit point dans l'horizon, et Naruto la rejoignit rapidement. Shikamaru vint trotter à côté de la princesse la plus électriser qu'il connaissait, bon il n'en connaissait que trois, mais tout de même. Elle frôlait le caractère de Naruto, frôlait légèrement, il était inégalable.

La princesse jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus à son ami, celui-ci saisit immédiatement de quoi il en retourner, et n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il vit dans les yeux azur de la princesse. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, pour manifester sa désapprobation, mais c'était trop tard: un sourire trônait fièrement sur les lèves de la jeune fille.

_ Ya! s'écria t-elle.

Et elle partit à toute allure en direction du village, sur les traces d'Hinata et Naruto. Le Nara soupira, Dieu qu'il détestait être en sa compagnie. S'agiter pour rien, faisait partit des activités qu'il avait banni. Mais il dût tout de même partir au galop, sinon... il voyait déjà d'ici les remords de Neji l'assaillirent.

Konoha était un village prospère, le pays du vent faisait partit des pays les mieux diriger. Leurs Majestés entretenaient des liens étroits avec les habitants du village, les villageois de Konoha étaient bien traités. Donc il était naturel de voir des personnes aux allures bien portés en ville. D'ordinaire il n'y avait aucun problème. Le prince et les princesses lorsqu'ils s'y rendaient officiellement, ayant hérités de la générosité de leur parents, étaient très appréciés.

Hinata avait accroché la bride de son cheval à un arbre, et était entrée seule dans le village. Malgré tout, un village reste un village, toutes sortes de personnes y habitent. Et quelques unes sont toujours... malintentionnés. Le blondinet vit le cheval de sa belle, car certes elle était belle mais en plus le garçon nourrissait des sentiments très fort pour la cadette des princesses, et descendit immédiatement. Laissant son cheval galopait seul un moment, celui-ci revint tandis que Naruto examinait les alentours, il attacha sa monture et partit à grande vitesse à l'intérieur du village. Il pouvait déjà se voir écarteler sous les visages colériques des adultes et ceux pleurant d'Ino et Neji. Il déglutit péniblement et continua sa course, il ne pouvait se permettre d'hurler le nom de la belle, au risque d'alerter Ino et Shikamaru, ce qui le précipiterait vers... sa torture.

La princesse et, ce qui lui faisait office d'escorte pour le moment, arrivèrent aux abords du village. Ils remarquèrent tout deux les chevaux attachés.

_ Je ne descends pas, indiqua Ino à Shikamaru qui lui avait déjà quitté son cheval.

_ Fais ch... commença le brun avant de s'interrompre sous le regard amusée de la jolie blonde.

_ Oui Shika? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? l'incita la princesse.

_ Rien, rien, marmonna t-il en allant attaché son cheval quand même.

_ Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais? J-je ne descend pas, lui signala t-elle quelque peu troublée.

_ Oui Melle? Qu'est-ce qui ne vous vas pas? fit-il un sourire collé aux lèvres.

_ Tsh, fut le seul son qui s'échappa des lèvres de la princesse.

Elle donna un petit coup sur les reines et son cheval partit au pas. Shikamaru marchait tranquillement à côté, ça c'était une des choses qu'il appréciait: le silence et faire enrager la demoiselle. Les princesses n'aimaient pas particulièrement être vouvoyez par leur amis.

_ Belle demoiselle, des bijoux vous irez merveilleusement bien! accosta une voix ténu d'homme mal habillé

_ Je, non, non merci, fit Hinata en pressant le pas.

Le marchand haussa les épaules et continu sa vente, une ombre remarqua la jeune fille, la trouvant extrêmement jolie, il la suivit.

_ Bonjour! héla une voix joyeuse qui appartenait à une personne plus âgée que la princesse, d'une dizaine d'années.

_ B-bonjour, répondit poliment la princesse.

_ T'es pas du coin? J'tes jamais vu! T'es venu seule? l'interrogeait l'homme.

_ Non, je suis d'ici et si vous tent... commença Hinata sans la moindre hésitation dans sa voix.

_ Hinata! la héla le blond à bout de souffle.

La dite Hinata se retourna pour voir celui à qui appartenait cette voix, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien d'ailleurs: « N-naruto, » souffla la jeune fille, heureuse de le voir.

Arrivant à sa hauteur il dévisagea sans ménagement l'homme devant elle, et plaça une main possessif autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Se qui, sur le moment, ne dérangea aucun des deux.

_ Oh, oh je, je partais, affirma l'homme devant la masse de muscle du jeune homme beaucoup plus grande que la sienne.

Il détala à une vitesse trop lente pour le blondinet qui lâcha Hinata pour le poursuivre mais celle-ci le retint en saisissant sa manche. Il se retourna et la regarda, incrédule, elle fit un signe de tête négatif. C'était inutile. Il soupira:

_ Tu es trop gentille Hinata... se résigna Naruto.

Un sourire, angélique aux yeux de Naruto, se posa sur les lèvres de la princesse. Ils repartirent vers des rues plus animés.

_ J'aimerais beaucoup avoir ce tableau! s'écria la princesse admirative devant un magnifique tableau représentant une fille à cheval et un homme le tenant par la bride.

_ Bien sure jolie demoiselle, répondit le vendeur à peine plus âgé qu'elle, à la coiffure raide et noir mais au sourire un peu trop... faux.

Ravie la princesse s'émerveilla de l'oeuvre qu'elle avait découverte, elle avait eu raison de laisser son cheval, ainsi elle avait pût voir ce magnifique chef-d'oeuvre.

_ Si vous voulez bien me suivre à l'intérieur, souri t-il.

_ Oh, eh, elle se retourna pour voir si il était là mais il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune homme, elle soupira puis accepta.

_ Alors cela vous feras...

_ Mince! J-je n'ai pas pris d'argent, mais je peux aller en chercher! Quelqu'un doit en avoir.

_ C'est bon avec tout ce qu'on a vol-... C'est qui celle-là? demanda sur un ton agressif un autre garçon, probablement du même âge que le premier, mais avec des triangles rouges peint sur ses joues. A croire que le premier l'avait prit pour tableau.

_ Vous êtes mal-élevé, soupira la princesse.

_ Pardon? T'es qui toi d'abord? recommença le nouveau venu tandis que l'autre emballait soigneusement sa toile.

_ Je suis, annonça t-elle fièrement.

_ Dans la galère si tu continus, la coupa une voix passablement fatiguée.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chez Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**P'tite Note: J'ignore si on li ma fic... Mais pour les fantômes du fow' j'continurai à publier!**_

* * *

_ Allez-y invitez-vous! C'est fête aujourd'hui! s'énerva le brun tatoué.

_ Du calme Kiba, se sont des clients. Enfin la première du moins, expliqua l'artiste en lançant un regard plus que provocant à la princesse.

_ Je te préviens, si tu continu comme ça...

_ Shikamaru arrêtes! le coupa la princesse légèrement agacée.

Irrité il s'approcha rapidement, saisit la princesse par le poignée et l'emmena hors de la maisonnette. Arrivé au cheval, il la lâcha et grimpa sur la monture, la jolie fille fit demi-tour afin d'aller cherché son tableau mais elle fut saisit par la taille et hurla. Shikamaru la tenait fermement devant lui tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de descendre. Ils commencèrent à quitté la ville, toujours sous les plaintes de la princesse qui répétée être choquait. Ino se tut lorsqu'elle vit son frère arriver à cheval lui aussi, et tenta d'être sereine.

_ Où est Hinata? demanda t-il de sa voix autoritaire avec un léger soupçon d'inquiétude.

_ Dedans, Mr n'as pas voulu que je la rejoigne! répondit Ino

Son frère arqua un sourcil et regarda longuement la princesse prise en flagrant délit de mensonge, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ça d'ailleurs. Un « Tsh » s'échappa de derrière elle et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis haussa les épaules en tirant la langue à son frère. Il souri:

_ Où alors? réitéra t-il.

_ Avec Naruto, les chevaux sont à l'entrée du village, non? répondit-elle.

_ Oui, à ce propos Mère m'a envoyer avec des gardes... Ils attendent tout les deux près des montures, je vais chercher les autres. Rentrez vite, elle a quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer, parait-il, expliqua Neji.

Shikamaru donna un coup sur les reines et le cheval partit au trot, tandis que Neji partit au galop. Ils soupirèrent d'une même voix, et la princesse ria, lui ne dit rien.

_ Désolée, fit-elle d'une petite moue qu'il ne pouvait voir, alors elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Mais tu étais agressif tout à l'heure! enchaina t-elle.

_ Continue comme ça et tu vas te retrouver à terre, répondit-il sans plus lui accordé d'attention.

La blonde passa ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme et tenta de monopoliser sa vue, il ne bougea pas.

_ Bonjour Messieurs, salua platement Shikamaru.

Ino serra, involontairement un peu plus son ami, les gardes étaient là. Elle n'avait pas prêter attention au trajet, et ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient aussi rapidement près des gardes. Malheureusement une princesse reste une princesse, et ses relations doivent être strictement neutre avec son entourage, comme pour toute la famille royale. Du moins lorsque les gardes étaient là, enfin les gardes de la section appelé "Racine". Une histoire difficile qui fallut quelques temps aux princesses et au prince pour comprendre.

_ Un problème? demanda l'un des gardes d'une voix grave.

_ Fatiguée, elle s'est endormi après avoir discuter avec sa soeur. Comprenez, je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'on m'attaque et qu'on emporte le cheval avec la princesse, expliqua Shikamaru très convaincant.

_ Très bien, nous ramènerons votre cheval, amenez immédiatement son altesse au château, déclara l'autre garde.

Acquiesçant, cette fois-ci Shikamaru donna un coup sec et le cheval partit au galop.

_ C'était moins une, souffla Ino le visage toujours caché dans le coup du Nara.

_ Tsh, tu peux te pousser maintenant, remarqua t-il.

_ Hum, fit la princesse en feignant un bâillement, je dors! annonça la jolie fille.

_ Galère, soupira le brun.

La plus jeune des princesses marchait d'une démarche élégante propre à son rang, tandis que Naruto contrastait dangereusement à côté d'elle: les bras croisés derrière sa tête, déballant un flot de parole. Mais la belle avait la tête ailleurs, Neji arriva au galop vers eux, tout deux se stoppèrent. Il tendit sa main vers sa soeur qui la saisit et, telle une plume, elle fut tirée vers lui. Elle se cala du mieux possible à l'avant de la selle, comme sa soeur en ce moment, et tourna son regard interrogateur vers Neji.

_ Mère nous fais chercher, apparemment il faudra prévenir la prochaine fois... Heureusement que je ne vous ai pas suivis, il donna un petit coup sur les reins et le cheval partit au trot. Mère pensait que nous reviendrions après s'être habiller, comme elle ne nous voyez pas... raconta Neji

_ Grand-mère a encore paniquée, soupira fortement Naruto pour que les deux autres l'entende.

D'ailleurs ils le regardèrent légèrement ahuris, décidément non, ils ne s'y feraient jamais. Encore avait-il de la chance que les gardes ne soient pas proche, sinon Naruto aurait eu de sérieux ennui.

_ Tu sais, je pense que Tsunade suffirait, suggéra Neji.

_ Enfin tu es fou Neji! s'écria Hinata.

_ Donc grand-mère c'est parfait, parce que appeler deux personnes mère sa ferait étrange... Vous trouvez pas? tenta d'ironiser le blond.

La princesse donna, facilement au vus de sa position, un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère. Il ne protesta pas et le silence ce fit jusqu'a ce qu'ils arrivent près des gardes, jamais on n'avait pu retrouver les parents de Naruto, malgré les nombreuses recherches. Le blondinet avait, naturellement, été mis au courant mais considéré Kakashi et Kurenaï comme ses parents aux grands bonheur de ces deux derniers.

_ La princesse Ino est déjà partie, annonça le garde en saluant l'autre princesse.

_ Bien, répondit Neji.

Hinata se laissa glisser le long de la monture et retomba légèrement sur le sol, Naruto l'aida à monter sur son cheval avant de grimper sur le sien. Puis tous regagnèrent le château, les gardes ayant la mission de ramener le cheval de Shikamaru: autant dire mission difficile. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avancer, l'herbe était très bonne au pied de cette arbre, un des garde du donc rester puisque les adolescents ne les avaient pas attendus et étaient déjà partis au galop.

A la grande surprise de tous, et à la panique palpable chez les héritiers au trône, ils rejoignirent tous la Reine dans la chambre à couché d'Ino. Celle-ci serrait, plus que de rigueur, la main de son frère tandis qu'Hinata s'accrochait à son bras. Naruto et Shikamaru les suivaient en silence, un garde de la "racine" leur avait indiqué où trouver la Reine.

_ Je vous prierez de sortir, tonna la voix énervée de la Reine à l'adresse des gardes lorsque les enfants entrèrent.

Avec quelques murmures de protestation, ils quittèrent tout de même la pièce. La Reine était assise sur le bureau, et oui sur le bureau pas sur la chaise, Neji et ses soeurs s'approchèrent et restèrent de debout, tandis que Shikamaru et Naruto s'adossèrent à un mur.

_ Vous désiriez nous voir, mère? demanda tremblante Ino.

_ Particulièrement toi, ma fille, soupira Tsunade

Elle serra encore plus, comme si ce fut possible, la main de Neji et Hinata lâcha sa soeur pour croiser ses mains priant très fort. Dans moins d'une semaine Ino aurait 17ans, il était plus que temps que le trône ai une héritière attitrée, et comme il fallait que se soit une fille... Avec la disparition de Sakura...

_ Tu as l'âge d'être mariée depuis un an, déjà. commença Tsunade

La pièce devint calme, même les respirations se faisaient à peine entendre.

_ Ta soeur devait prendre le trône, mais en son absence... les enfants eurent un maigre sourire.

Même si leur père avait décrété qu'elle était disparu et ne reviendrais jamais, leur mère n'avait jamais voulu accepter cela. Sakura était seulement parti en voyage, pour une durée indéterminée selon elle, mais la lettre que la princesse avait laissé été claire: jamais plus il ne la reverrait. Alors Ino héritée du trône, puisque le monarque actuelle ayant les pleins pouvoirs été un homme, il fallait qu'une de ses filles en hérite. Celle-ci transmettrait ses pouvoirs à son fils, et ainsi de suite, il en était ainsi depuis la nuit des temps.

_ Dès demain et jusqu'au jour de ton 17ème anniversaire tu devras voir divers prétendants. Tu sais qu'une Reine doit avoir un Roi... Ton père et moi avons décidés de te laisser choisir, nous savons que tu feras le bon choix. termina la Reine avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front et de quitté la pièce.

D'une démarche très lente, comme un automate, la princesse aux cheveux d'or se dirigea vers le balcon et s'assit sur la rambarde dos au paysage fixant la porte par laquelle sa mère venait de sortir.

_ I-ino Nee-Chan? tenta Hinata en s'avançant vers la porte donnant dehors.

Pour toute réponse la princesse tourna sa tête sur le côté, afin de ne pas la voir, ses larmes voulaient couler mais un trop-plein de fierté les en empêchées.

Neji donna un violent coup de pied dans le lit d'Ino qui se fractura en deux, ce qui ne sauta même pas aux yeux de la jolie princesse face à son destin trop proche. Hinata s'excusa et quitta la chambre, Naruto prétexta une envie pressante, et oui on ne change pas du jour au lendemain, pour probablement la rejoindre. Tandis que les deux garçons restant allèrent tout de même voir Ino, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

_ On savait que ce moment arriverait, fit remarquer le prince.

_ Dis, tu voudrais pas me trouver un garçons d'écurie? tenta de plaisanter Ino en tournant son visage baignait de larmes vers son frère avec un faible sourire.

Il soupira, navré et elle se jeta en pleure dans les bras de son grand frère. Il lui caressa les cheveux, essayant de la calmer. Shikamaru fit un signe à Neji et quitta la pièce, les laissant tout les deux. Dans le couloir il retrouva Naruto tentant vainement de faire sourire sa belle, il les rejoignit et leur proposa d'aller dans le jardin avant d'aller déjeuner. Une chose était sur, le repas du midi serait mouvementé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le jardin, Hinata s'asseyait sur un banc tandis que Naruto alla tournait en rond autour de la fontaine. Shikamaru s'asseyait à terre, adossé aux jambes de la princesse, et Hinata joua avec ses mèches qui dépassait de sa haute queue.

_ C'est pas juste, souffla Naruto.

_ Prends ma place, blagua Shikamaru.

_ Pas çà! Quoique, bouges toi de là! remarqua le blondinet.

La princesse devint rouge, mais Naruto vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle tandis que Shikamaru alla s'asseoir sur la fontaine.

_ Elle devrait avoir plus de temps, approuva Hinata.

_ Encore que, grand-mère a dit que le manège commencerait demain, nota Naruto.

_ Excusez-moi, je me nomme Gaara prince du pays du Vent, originaire du pays de Suna. Etes-vous Ino? demanda le garçon sortit du labyrinthe aux cheveux roux comme la braise.

_ T'as perdu une occasion de taire, Naruto, souffla Shikamaru qui n'avait pas bouger.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chez Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**

* * *

**_

__ T'as perdu une occasion de taire, Naruto, souffla Shikamaru qui n'avait pas bouger._

_ Non, répondit calmement Hinata, je vais vous conduire à mes parentes, dit-elle en se levant.

_ C'est inutile, conduisez-moi plutôt à votre... sœur j'imagine? supposa t-il un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

_ Mais, enfin je ne peux... elle ne pût finir sa phrase car Shikamaru la coupa.

_ Je vais l'y conduire, lança Shikamaru en partant vers l'aile opposée à celle des chambres.

Il fit d'énormes yeux à Naruto en passant, et celui-ci souri. Le dénommé Gaara suivit le Nara, tandis que le blond saisit par la main sa belle puis partit dans une course effrénée. A son étonnement elle suivit plutôt bien le rythme, pourtant sa robe effleurant le sol devait la gêner, mais pas assez.

_ Toi tu vas prévenir ta sœur et moi je vais voir grand-mère! dit Naruto avant de la lâcher pour tourner dans l'angle d'un couloir.

Hinata continua de courir vers la chambre de sa sœur et passa devant deux gardes de la "racine". Son cœur, battant déjà la chamade, rata plusieurs battements. Elle arriva enfin devant la chambre de sa sœur et ne prit pas la peine de frapper, entrant comme une tornade, à la Naruto. Ino était allongée, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de son frère, lui assis sur le bord du lit. Un peu bancale d'ailleurs, pour ne pas dire casser au bout.

_ Ino Nee-Chan, je... je... tu... il... tenta Hinata en reprenant sa respiration.

La blonde ria légèrement:

_ Oui, tu connais tes leçons de grammaire, je sais, lui souria Ino.

_ Non! s'écria Hinata ce qui fit surpris son frère et sa sœur.

Neji se leva, tandis qu'Ino s'asseyait, il s'approcha de sa plus petite sœur et lui caressa doucement les cheveux tandis qu'elle respirait à pleins poumons.

_ J'en ai vus un! lâcha Hinata. Déjà, ils arrivent! continua t-elle.

_ Où est-il? demanda d'une voix, qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle légère et joyeuse de, la jolie princesse.

_ Shikamaru l'a emmené dans l'aile opposée à celle-ci, expliqua l'autre.

_ Il faut prévenir père et mère, annonça Neji en dépassant sa sœur pour partir les trouver.

Elle le retint par la manche:

_ Naruto est parti les prévenir.

_ Prévenir de quoi? demanda une voix que la belle princesse brune avait déjà entendu.

_ Lorsque l'on est correctement élevé, on se présente, railla Neji.

_ Et lorsque l'on reçoit un invité de marque on évite de l'envoyer là où il ne veut point se trouver, contra le roux qui n'était autre que Gaara.

_ Où, où est Shikamaru? demanda Hinata

_ J'ai bien remarquais que vous courriez dans l'autre sens et ce paysan n'a pas voulu me dire où vous alliez, ria Gaara. Alors mon frère et lui se sont un peu cogner dessus.

_ Votre frère? redemanda la belle princesse.

_ Et bien, si vous ne m'aviez pas faussé compagnie vous auriez remarquée que mon frère et ma sœur m'accompagner, continua de sourire le prince de Suna.

_ Où est-il? s'enquit la princesse aux yeux bleu, qui contrastaient fortement avec le temps redevenu très nuageux.

Elle s'approcha du prince et leurs regards se croisèrent pour se mélanger, c'était comme si enfin le ciel et l'océan pouvaient se rejoindre.

_ Probablement allongé sur le sol, répondit-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

La princesse aux yeux améthyste étouffa un cris de surprise en plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche, se qui fit réagir Ino qui prit conscience de la situation. Elle regarda Neji qui acquiesça puis partit en courant suivit d'Hinata. Le jeune homme roux resta avec celui aux cheveux noir. Les deux princes s'affrontèrent du regard, mais il n'y avait plus rien du courant qui était passé entre lui et la princesse qui devrait devenir reine.

Les deux princesses arrivèrent dans un couloir où deux gardes de la racine étaient présent, avec une jeune fille d'un blond très foncé coiffée de quatre couettes. Elles ralentirent, prudence oblige, et s'avancèrent vers le troupeau. La fille était près de Shikamaru et semblée se disputer à voix basse avec lui alors que ce qui devait être son frère, emballé dans des vêtements sombre et ample se trouvait entre les deux gardes.

_ Shikamaru, murmura la princesse aux yeux bleu, ne pouvant faire que ça.

Hinata, elle, pouvait se passer de toutes ces cérémonies, et s'agenouilla près du blessé assis contre le mur.

_ Merci, souffla t-elle en le relevant.

_ Cet idiot, c'est battu contre mon frère, claironna la fille aux couettes très fière.

_ Comment avez-vous pu laisser une telle chose arrivée? demanda Ino sur le même ton autoritaire et sévère que prenait Neji pour s'adresser aux gardes.

_ Nous sommes navrés princesse, cela ne se reproduiras plus. Mais il s'est attaquait au prince, nous ne pouvions intervenir, se défendit le garde.

Ino soupira et fit demi-tour, attendant Hinata et Shikamaru. Celui-ci était soutenu par l'autre princesse.

_ Ravie de t'avoir rencontrer! cria la fille aux couettes

_ Allons rejoindre Gaara, Temari, proposa son frère.

En allant vers la pièce qui ressemblait à une infirmerie, les princesses et Shikamaru croisèrent Neji et Gaara qui partaient. Le prince d'une autre contré dévisagea le Nara, un sourire en couin, avant de lancer un regard aguicheur à la princesse qui lui serait destinée. Celle-ci ne baissa pas les yeux, et ne rougis même pas, ce que remarquèrent Hinata et Shikamaru.

Arrivés, elles allongèrent leur blessé sur un lit vie, ils étaient tous vide d'ailleurs.

_ J-je n'ai pas vu Naruto, je ferais mieux d'aller voir, proposa Hinata visiblement inquiète.

_ Bien, mais préviens moi si les, elle mima des guillemet avec ses mains, méchants sont dans le coin, répondit Ino.

La jeune princesse acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Ino observa Shikamaru, il saignait à l'arcade et son bras semblait être endommagé. Elle entreprit de les soigner avec se qu'elle trouva, les cours de Kurenaï dispensaient aussi de quelques notions en médecine.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu vas choisir celui-là?

_ Et pourquoi pas? répondit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

_ Dans ce cas je changerais de pays, soupira le Nara, ce qui lui valut une légère tape sur la tête.

Demain d'autres arriveraient, et l'ambiance du château ne serait que plus tendus. Tout ça par sa faute à elle…

_ Ne fait pas ça, souffla t-il.

La princesse versait des larmes silencieuses et il détestait se sentir à ce point impuissant, c'était déjà difficile lorsqu'elles décidaient de lui faire faire leurs quatre volontés... Mais quand l'une d'elle se mettait à pleurer... En général avec Hinata sa allait plutôt bien, Naruto se pliait en quatre, mais pour Ino... Il pesta contre lui-même, à chaque fois il fallait que Neji soit loin, c'était toujours la même chose.

_ Elle est jolie, dit-elle, de plus elle est d'un autre pays. Alors j'imagine que sa pourrait être réalisable. Au mieux on fera nos mariage en même temps! ironisa la princesse.

Lui était complètement perdu et ne comprenait rien, à par le mot mariage. Il serra si fort sa main, encore valide, que ses veines en devinrent bleu.

_ Tu sais, je pense que je ne devrais pas trop attendre. C'est dommage que Lee soit parti après la fuite de Sakura, avec des efforts il aurait pût être le mien de prince...

Il se redressa, il était plus grand qu'elle d'une tête, de sa main valide il la ramena près de lui. Dans une étreinte maladroite il murmura:

_ Galère, c'est dans ces moments là que j'aimerais être une fille.

_ Pourquoi faire? demanda la princesse.

_ Vous voir pleurez c'est galère, avoua Shikamaru d'une voix totalement neutre.

Il sentit la princesse se raidir, ils ne se vouvoyaient jamais entre eux, sauf quand ils s'embrouillaient ou qu'ils... Il espérait qu'elle ai comprit.

_ Mais enfin Shikamaru c'est pas comme si nous pleurions souvent, répondit la princesse qui commençait à s'énerver et de ce fait à quitter les bras du Nara qui la serra plus fort.

Alors elle tourna sa tête vers lui, extrêmement proche, il lui fit les mêmes gros yeux que Naruto tout à l'heure et enfin elle comprit.

_ Le coup du sommeil marchera pas, hein? chuchota la princesse.

Il réfléchissait vite, ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'ils étaient comme ça...

*Paf*

Il regarda ahuris Ino qui venait de lui assener une gifle monumental. Elle se dégagea du bras du jeune homme et se leva du lit, tournant le dos au garde et regardant Shikamaru en se mordant les lèvres, désolée.

_ C'est non négociable, dit-elle la voix tremblante, il n'y aura plus de tel accident. Reste toute la journée, ici. J'enverrais un garde, elle se retourna et vit enfin le garde qui les espionnaient depuis le début. Bien, garde je vous pris, veillez à ce qu'il ne bouge pas d'ici.

Puis elle sortit, de sa démarche propre à la famille royale. Le garde semblait troublé et ferma la porte derrière la princesse avant de porter plus d'attention au garnement qui avait osé s'approchait de trop près de la futur reine. Il était allongé, dos au garde, ne souhaitant que dormir pour que cette journée se termine. Un gargouillement brisa le silence de la pièce, et dire qu'il n'avait même pas manger.

Dans la salle du trône, le Roi paraissait très préoccupé et discutait vivement avec Shikaku et Kakashi, tout trois assis à une petite table ronde sur le coté gauche de la salle. Sur le côté droit, une table identique, bordée de trois chaises également, était vide de toute personne. La Reine était assise sur son trône et se triturait les doigts, Dieu qu'elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Naruto venait de lui raconter toute la situation avant de s'éclipser et maintenant elle était certaine que ce Gaara allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

La grande porte s'ouvrit, les hommes ne prêtèrent pas attention à ceux qui entrer, mais au plus grand soulagement de Tsunade ce fut Hinata et Kurenaï qui entrèrent. La Reine se précipita vers sa fille, pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Il y a son frère et sa sœur, mère, annonça Hinata a demi-étouffée.

Le calcul se fit rapidement, dans ce royaume il y avait deux princesse et un prince; là bas deux princes et une princesse... Non, Tsunade desserra son étreinte murmurant que tout irait bien, puis consulta Kurenaï du regard.

_ C'est égoïste mais, mère, je suis protégée n'est-ce pas? demanda la princesse la voix tremblante.

La Reine sourit à sa plus jeune fille et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui ordonner d'aller rejoindre Neji ou Naruto. Le calcul se fit rapidement dans la tête de la belle princesse: Neji été avec Gaara, donc être avec Naruto serait plus sur. Elle quitta la salle par la petite porte qui était du côté du trône de son père, de cette manière même si elle faisait un détour elle ne croiserait personne.

_ Il était censé être seul héritier, non? excéda Tsunade

_ C'est le cas, réplica Kurenaï. Le garçons et la fille sont, un peu comme Naruto l'est pour Hinata, Ino et Neji.

_ Adopter? s'étonna Tsunade.

L'institutrice des enfants hocha la tête de haut en bas, ce n'était pas courant dans les famille royale. De tels actes d'amour étaient... quasiment inexistant à cette époque.

_ Mais Naruto n'est pas réellement, commença la Reine.

_ Là bas leurs Majestés ont pu les garder, compléta Kurenaï, Danzô semble ne s'intéressait uniquement qu'à notre bon royaume... soupira t-elle.

_ Jiraya! cria Tsunade.

_ Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé, répondit le Roi sans lever les yeux vers elle.

Excédait la Reine se dirigea vers la table et plaqua ses mains dessus, la faisant trembler dangereusement. Les trois hommes levèrent des regards surpris vers la femme au long cheveux blond, comme Ino.

Le Roi soupira en fusillant du regard les deux autres hommes.

_ Très bien, je ne sais pas lequel des deux à parler, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous veillerons personnellement sur les réserves cette nuit.

_ Quoi? Mais comment ça?

Jiraya regarda ces deux amis qui semblaient à présent mal-à-l'aise, il s'était trahi tout seul.

_ La n'est pas la question, mais je t'en tiendrais rigueur plus tard, des prétendants sont déjà arrivés. Et je n'avais prévu de dire, qu'elle se fiancerait le jour de son anniversaire, que demain! déballa la Reine.

_ Et tu lui annoncera demain, nous allons garder ces jeunes gens. Tout les prétendants resterons jusqu'a ce qu'elle souhaite leur départ.

Tsunade marmonna quelque choses que les autres ne préférèrent pas écoutés ni relevés, dans leurs intérêts, puis elle quitta la salle. Les hommes continuèrent à établir leur plan pour la soirée.


	5. Chapter 5

Il marchait vite, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur ces deux imbéciles. Et surtout entendu de quoi ils parlaient, « Tsh » fit-il. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce Kankuro et encore mois sa soeur: Temari. Pour qui se prenaient t-ils à se vanter d'avoir mis K.O Shikamaru? D'ailleurs où était-il? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit lui qui soit au courant de tout en dernier. « Mince! » pesta-t-il, il avait oublié de prévenir la reine, car c'était elle qu'il avait vu, que le prétendant était venu avec sa famille avec tout ça! Mais au moins il avait un peu arrangé le portrait de ce Kankuro et il en était fier, ça avait été facile de lui sauter dessus. Naruto était très fort pour le combat, encore plus que Shikamaru et même Neji. Ne regardant pas où il courrait il fonça droit dans une personne, par réflexe, il l'attrapa par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. C'était Hinata. Il l'a lacha rapidement, elle ne tomba pas mais ne rougit pas non plus tandis que lui prenait de belles couleurs rose.

_ Naruto! Vi-Venez avec moi.

_ Mais enfin Hin…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car elle partait déjà, alors en silence il l'a suivit. Pourquoi l'avait-elle vouvoyez?

_ Je suppose que vous ne m'aimez pas.

_ Vous supposez bien.

Ca s'était fait, le premier sourit.

_ Bien, nous aurons des années pour nous entendre.

_ Ne soyez pas trop confiant, rien ne dit que ma soeur vous choisiras.

_ Vous verrez, en atten… il fut couper, mais n'était pas en colère par cette interruption.

_ Hey! Gaara! On te cherchait, t'aurais pu nous attendre! S'écria Temari en le voyant devant une porte close discutant avec un plutôt bel homme.

Ils s'approchèrent donc des deux autres. « _Pas aussi beau que l'autre, à mon goût _» songea-t-elle en l'admirant.

_ Tu ne sais pas, un fou au cheveux blond m'a attaqué.

Sa soeur ria:

_ On discutait du garçon que tu avais amoché et paf il nous est tombé dessus!

_ Il t'a frappé? Demanda Gaara qui visiblement ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

Neji nota que ce Gaara lui ressemblait d'une certaine façon, dans la façon de s'occuper de ses soeurs.

_ Il a juste frappé Kankuro, ajouta-t-elle.

Le Kankuro en question affiché une mine plutôt dépité, un oeil commençant déjà à devenir bleu et une trace rouge apparaissait clairement sur sa joue. « _Naruto s'est retenu _» pensa Neji qui les analysés.

_ Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Nous voudrions voir leur Majestés et avoir nos chambres, dit Gaara à l'adresse de Neji.

Sans plus de cérémonie, et d'ailleurs ça commençait sérieusement à lui passer par-dessus la tête, Neji se dirigea vers la salle du trône, la famille royale de Suna sur les talons.

_ Bien le bonjour, vos majestés.

Les cinq personnes dans la salle regardèrent immédiatement l'arrivant, ou plutôt les arrivants. Ben oui, quel était le pourcentage de chance que cet homme se déplace, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, seul? Aucune. C'était le frère du père de Jiraya, pas vraiment appréciait par les personnes qui vivaient au château: il s'agissait de Danzo.

_ Bonjour, mon oncle, le salua Jiraya en se levant pour aller le saluer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes donc ici? demanda Tsunade en allant s'asseoir sur son trône tout comme le fit Jiraya.

Un sourire, qui ne présageait rien de bon, ne quittait pas les lèvres de Danzô qui s'avança vers eux suivit de ses quatre gardes: gardes de la racine évidemment. Il y avait deux sortes de garde dans le château, de simple garde sous les ordres de Jiraya et Tsunade. Et ils étaient rares. Et les autres faisaient parti de la racine, des gardes directement sous les ordres de Danzo, qui tenait spécialement à ce que les règles soient appliqués à la lettre. Sans le moindre écart autorisé. Ils étaient repérables grâce au brassard qui enserrait leur bras gauche, ce qui était très pratique pour les adolescents...

_ Le futur mariage naturellement, quoi de plus réjouissant? Je suis ici pour m'assurer que les préparations de déroulent au mieux.

_ Et pour rencontrer le futur roi, je suppose? souligna Tsunade.

_ Evidemment, il est fort regrettable que cette sotte soit partie. D'ailleurs des nouvelles de la fugitive? souri Danzô.

Jiraya se leva d'un bond, mais Tsunada le retint en saisissant sa manche. Elle se leva également, pour donner au change.

_ Je vous pris de ne plus parler de la sorte de la princesse Sak..., elle fut coupée par Danzô.

_ Ex princesse.

Elle serra tellement fort la manche de Jiraya, que celui-ci fut certain que son pan se déchirerait d'ici quelques secondes.

_ Bien, je suppose que vous désirez vous reposer alors je vais vous montrez vos appartements, intervint Shikaku.

_ Toujours là? Je sais encore où se trouvent mes appartements, si vous n'avez pas héberger d'autres manants. Nous nous verrons au repas de ce soir, neveu.

Puis, enfin, il quitta la salle du trône. Lorsque les grandes portes se fermèrent toute la tension accumulés en quelques minutes retomba, comme un soufflé.

_ Merci d'être intervenu Shikaku, commença le roi.

_ Encore un peu et... compléta la reine.

_ Je sais. Bien, je suppose qu'il serait mal vu que je reste dîner ici ce soir, finit Shikaku.

_ Nous également, rajouta Kurenaï.

_ Pas du tout! Venez, sinon je ne... tenta de riposter Tsunade.

_ Ils ont raisons Tsunade, ça ne feras qu'envenimer les choses.

Résignée, elle retourna s'asseoir en pestant. Kurenaï et Kakashi saluèrent le roi et la reine, Jiraya leur annonça qu'un cuisinier viendrait leur apportait leur repas à la même heure qu'eux mais dans leur appartement. Quant à Shikaku il salua également leurs majestés puis quitta le château. Shikamaru rentrait souvent seul, plus tard ou plus tôt que son père... Jiraya alla s'asseoir également et commença à discuter du mariage. Mais comme les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau, ils observèrent d'un mauvais oeil ceux qui entrés. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que de Neji, alors la tension resta à son seuil zero. Sauf qu'il était accompagné.

_ Père, mère, je vous présentes Gaara No Sabaku. Prince du royaume de Suna, accompagné de son frère et sa soeur: Kankura et Temari. Annonça Neji.

_ Ah! Bonsoir jeunes gens! s'enthousiasma Jiraya.

_ Bonsoir, le salua Gaara tandis que son frère et sa soeur hochaient la tête en signe de bonsoir. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici? demanda Gaara.

_ Bien sure, vous resterez donc jusqu'a ce que la princesse est fait son choix? répondit Tsunade.

Le prince de Suna affirma d'un signe de tête, deux gardes entrèrent dans la salle, sous ordres de Tsunade qui les avait sonnés.

_ Messieurs, dit-elle en s'adressant aux gardes, veuillez montrer leurs appartements aux princes et à la princesse.

Les gardes se mirent au garde à vous, signifiant qu'ils exécuteraient l'ordre. Et les nouveaux arrivants quittèrent la salle.

_ J'enverrais un garde vous faire chercher lorsque le repas sera servis, ajouta Jiraya avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin.

Dans les couloirs du château, deux personnes cherchaient quelque chose. Enfin, l'une était surtout obligé de suivre l'autre, d'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elles faisaient là.

_ Ino!

_ Où est-ce que vous courrez comme ça?

_ Neji a amené Gaara et sa famille voir père et mère, lui expliqua Hinata.

_ Où est-ce que vous alliez? demanda à nouveau la jolie princesse.

_ Bonne question, fit Naruto qui suivait Hinata dans les couloirs depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

_ Eh, j-je enfin, Shikamaru...

_ Ben les, elle mima des guillemets avec ses mains, méchants étaient là! Lui fit remarquer Ino.

_ Dans l'infirmerie? demanda Naruto surpris.

_ Oui.

_ E-et, ils vous ont v-vu ensemble? demanda à son tour la belle princesse.

_ Oui.

_ 'tebayo! pesta Naruto.

_ Du calme, tout va bien. Pour le moment, nous ferions juste mieux d'aller nous préparer pour le dîner.

Puisqu'ils discutaient, ils n'avaient prêter attention aux bruits de pas qui venaient dans leur direction. Et ils croisèrent Danzo, qui ne leur adressa même pas un regard, cependant ils notèrent tous le sourire qu'il affichait. Ils attendirent donc que leurs bruits de pas s'estompent pour recommencer à parler.

_ Shikamaru ne va pas passer la nuit à l'infirmerie quand même?

_ Bien vu Naruto, je n'y avais pas penser.

_ Pe-peut-être que il pourrait rester i-ici pour la nuit, proposa Hinata.

_ Ca ne vas pas la tête? Avec Danzo au château, tu veux qu'ils nous fasses tuer pendant notre sommeil, petite soeur?

_ Non Ino, Hinata a raison.

_ Ben voyons, soupira la princesse aux cheveux blond.

_ Réfléchis, qui va ramener Shikamaru chez lui? Des gardes peut-être? Je ne crois pas, continua Naruto.

_ Je me propose, après tout c'est la faute de mon frère ce qui arrive à votre ami, fit une voix qu'ils connaissaient à peine.

Les trois amis se retournèrent pour voir à quelques mètres d'eux Gaara, Kankuro et Temari, c'était cette dernière qui avait parler. Visiblement ils avaient entendus Naruto et perdus leur deux gardes.

_ Bon sang, il y a des dizaines de couloirs dans ce château et il faut qu'ils empreintent tous le même, bougonna Ino.

_ Nous avons congédiés nos gardes pour visiter un peu le château, je m'ennuie facilement alors rester dans une pièce en attendant sagement qu'on vienne nous chercher c'est pas mon truc, ajouta Temari.

_ Non merci, il restera avec nous finalement, refusa Ino.

_ Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici? s'étonna Kakashi.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai! S'offusqua la jolie princesse.

_ Nous regagnons tous nos appartements, répondit Hinata.

_ Naruto, viens avec nous, lui dit Kurenaï.

Ben oui, dans le nous, il n'y avait pas que elle et Ino. Naruto était toujours avec elles, puisqu'ils faisaient les mêmes choses.

_ Mais... refusa le blondinet.

_ Naruto, nous t'expliquerons, le coupa Kakashi.

La petite famille quitta donc le couloir en direction de leur appartement, celle de Suna également et Hinata suivit Ino en direction de leurs chambres. Sauf qu'elle oublia de tourner à gauche à un croisement.

_ Eh, I-ino-Nee-Chan, tu t'es trompée...

_ On va chercher Shikamaru.

Ravie, la princesse aux cheveux de couleur sombre comme la nuit, accéléra le pas. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie elles hésitèrent à entrer, quelle serait l'excuse pour faire sortir leur ami? C'est en ayant aucune réponse que Ino ouvrit la porte, sans même frapper. Shikamaru dormait et, visiblement, le garde avait surement eu mieux à faire puisqu'il avait déserté l'infirmerie.

_ Il dort, constata Hinata.

_ Quand je dis que c'est un flemmard... soupira Ino.

_ Tu n'as pas tord, compléta le faux dormeur.

_ Dépêches-toi Shikamaru, il faut bientôt allé dîner!

_ M-mais, il ne pourra p...

_ On ne va pas manger dans la grande salle, on restera dans ma chambre.

Hinata acquiesça et alla aidait Shikamaru à se lever Ino l'immita.

_ Je peux marcher seul.

_ J-je ne crois p-pas, Shikamaru...

Pour approuver sa soeur, Ino lacha Shikamaru et celui-ci perdit un peu son équilibre.

_ Très drôle Ino! Et comment on va faire, hein? Si on ce faient prendre on est bon pour...

_ T'inquiètes, j'ai un plan, le contra Ino.

_ Et j'en fais parti?

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Neji, ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

_ Parfait, aides-nous, fit Ino.

_ S'il te plais, Neji Nee-San, ajouta Hinata.

Consterné, il alla prendre la place d'Ino tandis qu'elle ouvrit la marche. Elle marchait loin devant eux, vérifiant les couloirs, pour ne pas croiser d'êtres indésirables. Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre se passa sans encombre, grand miracle. La chambre d'Ino se composait de deux pièces. L'une où il y avait son lit au centre, une longue penderie à gauche et une grande baie vitrée sur la droite donnant accès à un balcon. Puis une seconde pièce, par laquelle on accèdait grâce à la porte en face du lit. On y trouvait un mini-sallon formant un carré avec une petite table au centre pour le côté gauche de la pièce. Et une une grande table avec six chaises sur la droite, avec la même baie vitrée: le balcon longeait les deux pièces. Les murs étaient colorés dans des tons bleu variant, d'un bout à l'autre, mais plutôt clair; les meubles étaient tous faits avec un bois très foncé et ornés joliment. La seconde porte de cette pièce était celle qui permettait de sortir dans les méandres du château, on ne pouvait accéder à la chambre même d'Ino que par ce mini-salon.

Si ils choisissaient toujours la chambre d'Ino c'était parce que, à la différence de celle d'Hinata et Neji, elle ne comportait que trois pièces qui communiquaient entre elles. Donc il était difficile de les surprendre. Celle d'Hinata ressemblait à l'identique à celle d'Ino, or mis pour les couleurs des murs qui tirent plus sur les couleurs mauve et violettes et que les meubles étaient en bois clair. Mais surtout, son salon à elle donnait accès à une autre chambre, cette chambre était destinée à la demoiselle qui deviendrait dame de compagnie d'Hinata. Sakura avait la même chambre qu'Hinata. Et donc n'importe qui pouvait s'y cacher afin de les écouter, puisque les murs étaient très fin entre eux, ceux séparant les chambres des couloirs étaient à l'inverse très épais.

Pourquoi manquait-il une pièce à la chambre d'Ino? Tout simple, les parents en avaient fait une salle de jeu pour les enfants, mais ayant grandis, celle-ci ne servait plus à rien. Et Ino avait refusée de la rajouter à sa chambre, comme avant. Cette pièce servait donc à stocker diverses choses, et impossible d'y entrer sans faire le moindre bruits, les princesses y avaient soigneusement veillées et vérifier à chaque fois si leurs installations y étaient. Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle vérifia donc la porte qui menait au "débarras" comme aimé l'appelait Naruto. Tout était en ordre, enfin... Elle se comprenait.

Neji et Hinata déposèrent Shikamaru dans un des fauteuils, avant d'eux même y prendre place. Ino ferma la porte derrière eux, et alla sonnait un garde.

_ J'irais manger dans la grande salle, annonça Neji, et tu ferais mieux de venir y manger aussi Ino.

_ Et qui resteras avec lui?

_ M-moi, je resterais avec Shikamaru.

_ D'accord, soupira Ino, quand même il t'as pas mal amoché ce Kankuro.

Un garde frappa à la porte et Ino alla entre-ouvrir la porte.

_ Ma soeur est malade... Non pas la peine de prévenir la reine... Oui, elle resteras dans ma chambre... Non, faites apporté le repas, ici. Neji et moi attendrons... Oui, nous viendrons dîner. Bien.

_ La chambre d'Hinata ce trouve juste en face tu sais, nota Shikamaru.

_ Oh ils n'y verrons que de feu, répondit Ino.

_ Je mange quoi, moi?

_ Oh, j'y avais pas penser, remarqua t-elle.

_ On ira voir Naruto, il te ramèneras quelque chose. Ça ne surprendras personne qu'il passe voir Hinata, expliqua Neji.

L'heure arriva rapidement, le dîner se déroula dans un silence religieux des plus pesants. Gaara fixait Ino, qui soutenait son regard de temps à autre. Kankuro et Temari échangeaient quelques reagards ensemble dont personne ne comprenait leur signification. D'ailleurs Ino et Neji faisait de même, les codes entres frères et soeurs... Danzô lança quelques fois une discution avec le roi et la reine, mais y mettait fin dès que quelqu'un d'autres intervenait. La nuit tomba lentement sur le royaume, tout le monde avait regagné sa chambre.

_ Alors, prêt?

_ Tsh, on en avait eu assez hier, pourquoi recommencer aujourd'hui?

_ J'ai quelque chose à faire...


End file.
